Año Nuevo Agridulce
by AmatistaBlack
Summary: París la capital del amor. ¿Qué sucede cuando combinas el azúcar con la sal?. . . — No, realmente Sa-su-ke somos quizás de la misma textura pero el sabor es diferente —pronunció despacio su nombre y Sasuke bajo sus manos de su espalda rozando su cintura. One-Shot. Finalizado el 29-12-11


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

_._

_Aclaraciones:_**AU**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Año nuevo, agridulce.**

.

.

.

Era una noche espectacular en la hermosa ciudad de París. La Torre Eiffel se veía de lo más espectacular con aquellas hermosas luces que, por llegar a ser una de las mejores épocas navideñas parecía que los habitantes querían resaltar aún más aquel inmenso monumento que se les había otorgado.

.

Eran las seis de la tarde y para ser exactos en la avenida _Rue de Rivoli _en una de sus más y exquisitos restaurantes se encuentra el '_**Le Gran Véfour**_' donde se impartía una gran variedad de los más deliciosos postres y excelencia en carnes y ensaladas que se podían encontrar en todo Paris. Era un restaurante bastante antiguo puesto que había venido de los primeros dueños que llegaron a esa hermosa ciudad en los 50's y que por lo tanto era el doble de popular y reconocido que su año de inauguración.

.

Hacía muy poco había sido heredado a la última y única Haruno que llevaba el don de la repostería en sus venas, muchos de sus primos no eran capaces, de hecho algunos habían elegido diferentes sueños, mientras que otros solo se quedaban segundando a la presidenta.

.

Sakura Haruno. Era el nombre de aquella mujer que a sus cortos veinticinco años era la presidenta de aquella gran franquicia. Desde muy pequeña había estado metida en una cocina, sus padres ambos habían sido los mejores chefs que pudo tener el negocio, ahora gozaban de unas vacaciones lejos del glaseado y la harina. Por lo tanto toda la responsabilidad caía sobre sus hombros.

.

El lugar había sido remodelado antes de ser suyo hace unos años atrás, tenía un estilo victoriano que lo hacía verse misterioso y por supuesto refinado con un toque francés.

.

Ese día había estado al tope, los camareros se movían con rapidez y nerviosismo por todo el establecimiento, en la enorme cocina todos los cocineros se tomaban su tiempo al preparar sus especialidades con profesionalismo.

.

Ese también era el caso de Sakura, estaba ensimismada en darle los últimos toques a su tronco navideño de chocolate con glaseado. Estaba exhausta no había querido tomar un descanso a la hora del almuerzo porque sabía que no acabaría a tiempo.

.

— Chef —le llamo una dulce voz. Sakura volteo su rostro lentamente mientras secaba sus manos con el delantal blanco que llevaba en su cintura.

.

— Dime Hinata, ¿han entregado todos los pedidos de esta mañana?

.

— Si chef, todo puntual y como usted lo ha ordenado —musito sonrojada la chica de ojos perla.

.

— Hinata, tenemos muchos años trabajando juntas, creía que ya teníamos confianza —exclamo Sakura abrazándola por sus hombros a lo que ella correspondió con timidez.

.

— Chef, los señores Akimichi desean verla para expresarles sus felicitaciones. ¡Han quedado satisfechos! —bramo un pelinegro entrando entusiasmado a la cocina.

.

Sakura sonrió complacida— Gracias Ken, ahora mismo iré. Por favor encárgate del mouse de kiwi.

.

Ken asintió y Sakura salió de la cocina siendo el centro de todas las miradas del lugar.

.

— Choza, Torifu Akimichi, es un placer tenerlos nuevamente por aquí —sonrió entendiéndoles su mano.

.

— El placer es nuestro Sakura, como siempre logras sorprendernos con tus magnificas recetas —exclamo feliz uno de ellos con un perfecto francés estrechando su enorme mano con la pequeña y delicada de Sakura.

.

— Muchas gracias señores, espero que sigan teniendo una grata estadía. De inmediato les traerán unos Trifle, cortesía de la casa —musito bajito guiñándole un ojo.

.

Dicho esto se retiro dejando a unos muy contentos Akimichi que tan solo de imaginarse ese exquisito postre de fresa con chantillí y chocolate les hacia agua la boca.

.

Sakura estaba cansada, le dolían los pies pero no demasiado ya que para trabajar siempre iba con unas cómodas _vans._ Entro a la cocina nuevamente no sin antes dedicarles una preciosa sonrisa a aquellos clientes tan fijos en su restaurante.

.

— Chef. Sasuke salió hace dos horas y aún no ha regresado. La mesa dieciséis esta esperándolo —exclamo Ken con un suspiro agotador.

.

Sakura frunció el ceño enojada. ¿Con que dos horas? ¿Quién se creía ese Uchiha? Una de las principales reglas en su cocina era la puntualidad. No estaba dispuesta a conllevar una relación así con el hijo del mejor amigo de su padre. Por supuesto que conocía a Sasuke desde hace años, incluso compartieron la misma escuela de cocina. Lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, sus padres eran socios del restaurante por lo tanto el también.

.

Sí, claro que Sasuke era bueno, por no decir el mejor chef en lo que a carnes y ensaladas se refiere. Y bueno, el tenía su cocina, como no. Pero ¿dejar a sus cocineros haciéndolo todo por él y que no se presentara cuando los clientes muy amablemente quieren felicitarle por su exquisita comida? Era demasiado.

.

— Vuelve a lo tuyo, yo me encargare de Sasuke —Ken asintió y antes de que se retirara la voz de Sakura lo detuvo— Dile a Hinata que prepare dos porciones de Trifle para los Akimichi.

.

— Como usted mande jefa —espeto radiante de felicidad.

.

A Ken le encantaba su trabajo, se le notaba a simple vista. Tenía mucho potencial y Sakura sabía que llegaría a ser un buen repostero.

.

Sakura fue directamente a su oficina y se recostó en uno de los sillones mientras descansaba sus pies, tomo su celular y marco el número de Sasuke….

.

— _¿Qué pasa Haruno?_ —se escucho del otro lado de la línea su voz burlesca.

.

— ¿Qué me pasa? Sasuke hace dos horas que saliste y no has regresado, sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad, tienes trabajo el cual no termina después de las once de la noche, te espero aquí —puntualizo con suavidad.

.

— _Eso lo sé, tuve un problema que resolver, ya mismo estoy llegando a __Le Grand Véfour__. No seas tan molesta._

.

Sasuke cortó la llamada y Sakura tuvo que maldecir internamente para que sus colegas no le escucharan. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla molesta? Es un grosero, y pensar que es tan sexy… en seguida borro esos pensamientos y se dejo caer en el respaldo del sofá por unos minutos.

.

Había estado resolviendo un problemilla que se le había presentado en horas de trabajo. Era sobre la herencia de su abuelo, su padre le había dicho que la leída del testamento se llevaría a cabo uno de estos días pero no contaba con que fuera a esperar tanto por ello.

.

Al final su abuelo solo le dejo una casita a las afueras de la ciudad donde siempre iban cuando estaban más pequeños.

.

Itachi fue quien se llevo el mejor premio por ser el mayor y el consentido del abuelo. Le heredo la empresa que había sido suya hasta su lecho de muerte que se encontraba en Japón, no era que a Sasuke eso le molestara, a él le encantaba París y no le cambiaría por nada pero hubiera querido algo de dinero para comprar su propio restaurante, si bien era socio del de los Haruno pero quería iniciar un propio. Dejo de lado esas cosas, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

.

Bajo de su Porsche negro una vez que lo hubo aparcado en el estacionamiento privado para el personal. Por si fuera poco la molesta de Sakura le había regañado, no tenía derecho de tratarle así, bueno si lo tenía era su restaurante pero ella no tendría que meterse en _su_ cocina. Aunque tal vez si hubiera llamado avisando que su problema se alargaría un poco más no fuera montado tal escándalo por teléfono.

.

Entro por la puerta principal y muchas personas se le quedaron viendo, alagándole por su maravillosa comida a lo que forzosamente sonreía y musitaba un 'gracias' para así perderse a paso apresurado en la cocina.

.

— Chef, que bueno que ya regreso, hemos tenido un pequeño problema con uno de los platos fuertes de la noche —musito un pelirrojo cabizbajo ante la expresión de Sasuke.

.

— Hmp, es increíble. Me ausento por unas horas y se comportan como unos críos haciendo desastres en _mí_ cocina —bramo enojado ganándose las miradas de los presentes.

.

— No es su culpa chef, la ensalada que sería acompañante de la carne con salsa de soya se ha dañado y no sabemos el porqué. Le hemos estado esperando puesto que a usted no le gusta que le molestemos a su celular —dijo suavemente una rubia de unos treinta años.

.

Y en efecto, no le gustaba que lo llamaran a su celular cuando salía sin decir a donde. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y colocándose su ropa comenzaron a elaborar una nueva ensalada para los siguientes veinte platos que yacían esperándole.

.

Eran las diez con cincuenta y el lugar ya estaba casi vacío, solo estaban unas personas terminando sus platos y algunos cocineros lavando sus utensilios.

.

—Sakura ¿por qué no te vas a tu casa? Ya es muy tarde —propuso Hinata quien ya estaba con su ropa formal y su abrigo entre sus delgados brazos.

.

— No te preocupes Hinata, necesito terminar esta mezcla puesto que mañana no podre venir temprano. Ya sabes, llegan mis padres e iré a recogerlos al aeropuerto —exclamo contenta. Hinata la abrazo y se despidió de ella anunciándole que mañana seria ella quien abriría.

.

— El chef Sasuke aún sigue en su cocina. Ha estado muy tenso esta noche. ¿No crees que deberías hablarle ya? Fue un accidente Sakura, eso pasa siempre —comento Hinata con una imperceptible mueca.

.

Sakura vacilo y suspiro suavemente— un accidente que casi me cuesta [10.000€] diez mil euros Hinata. Debemos seguir con la estricta regla de no gastar más de lo necesario al año.

.

Hinata suspiro asintiendo levemente y Sakura la abrazo nuevamente— Vete a casa. Te prometo que me disculpare con Sasuke antes de irme ¿de acuerdo?

.

— Eso espero Sakura, buenas noches y _feliz año nuevo._

.

Dicho esto la ojiperla se fue dejando a Sakura sola, concentrada en el chocolate que aún no estaba en su punto así que, quizás debería ir a buscar a Sasuke y poder hablar normalmente con él, o bien (disculparse) por haberlo llamado imbécil delante de sus colegas hace unas horas atrás, debía reconocer que la relación entre ellos no era buena desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos, antes era mucho más fácil convivir con él, pero ahora era diferente. Él siempre la trataba como una niñita consentida que le encantaba hornear pasteles.

.

¡Bien lo era! Pero no era una amargada que odiara el dulce como él, porque si, Sasuke Uchiha odiaba las cosas dulces y la odiaba a ella (discretamente) por recrearlos en mil tamaños y sabores.

.

— Chef, el restaurant está cerrado en su totalidad. Nos veremos mañana y que pase un _feliz año nuevo_—anuncio Ken retirándose sonrojado de la cocina. Sakura lo miro confundida sin prestarle mucho atención a sus palabras, luego observo sus manos donde llevaba una pequeña caja con un mini pastel de cumpleaños que decía_ 'Joyeux anniversaire mon amour'_

.

Sonrió tiernamente y vio al chico salir rápidamente de allí. Por supuesto, Ken había estado inspirado haciendo ese hermoso pastel para su prometida. Suspiro esta vez con nostalgia, desde que había tomado la presidencia del restaurante siempre tuvo que concentrarse en esto, por lo tanto tuvo que romper definitivamente con su antiguo ex novio.

.

Era mejor así, y también así se lo planteaban sus padres y amigos que no lo veían a su altura puesto que solo buscaba una oportunidad para aprovecharse de la amabilidad de la chica. Tan solo quería encontrar a un hombre que la amara con sus virtudes y defectos… amar y ser amada.

.

Lo mejor sería escuchar la radio y distraerse un rato. Al hacerlo la melodiosa voz de **Bryan Adams** inundo su cocina con la hermosa melodía de **All for Love** la cual Sakura se sabía de memoria y comenzó a cantarla en voz alta.

.

Tomo una cuchara de madera sumergiéndola un poco en el recipiente de chocolate, debía alejar tales pensamientos de su mente en momentos así, no sería bueno llegar a su departamento y hundirse en la nostalgia.

.

Metió la cucharada en su boca saboreando el chocolate mezclado con el brandi y algunos frutos secos dándole un sabor y olor exquisito.

.

Mientras cantaba la melodía movía sus caderas en un suave baile, estaba con los ojos cerrados realmente inspirada con cada palabra, cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura estrechándola contra un cálido cuerpo masculino a su espalda; dio un brinco en su lugar soltando la cuchara dentro del recipiente con chocolate salpicándole un poco el rostro.

.

Intento librarse de aquella fuerte prisión cuando la suave y sexy voz de aquella persona la hizo calmarse, solo un poco.

.

— Sasuke… —musito sonrojada notando o mejor dicho, sintiendo como sus glúteos eran presionados ligeramente por las caderas del azabache. Este por su parte situó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de la repostera con delicadeza, la música seguía sonando levemente pero Sakura solo podía escuchar la suave respiración de él sobre su odio.

.

— Sakura… hueles delicioso —ronroneo Sasuke en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de este. Ella no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar cuando una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la espina dorsal terminando en un ligero cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

.

— Sasuke ¿qué rayos estás haciendo? —Apago la estufa para girarse entre los brazos del azabache que aún seguían sobre su cintura y que la pego más a su cuerpo cuando ella lo encaro.

.

— He estado mirando… en cómo te movías al ritmo de esa suave música… ¿quieres enloquecerme Sakura? —rio bajito subiendo sus manos a su espalda y aplastando su espalda contra el frigorífico a su derecha. Sakura se sobresalto pero no lo separo.

.

— No… no te entiendo Sasuke —respondió simplemente aún impresionada por la actitud de su compañero.

.

El azabache sonrió y acerco su lengua al rostro de la ojijade retirando la mancha de chocolate que se encontraba en su mejilla pasando su lengua lentamente por allí, ella por su parte cerro sus ojos y Sasuke siguió su labor quitando todo el chocolate de su rostro, una vez que estuvo satisfecho al recorrer cada centímetro de su fino rostro rozo sus labios mirándola fijamente, olía demasiado bien no podía negar que el estar rodeada de tanto dulce ella se le hacía tremendamente deliciosa.

.

Había estado observándola desde que Ken se fue.

.

No era un depravado, ni un pervertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que Sakura rondaba su cabeza, solo que la muy tonta no se daba cuenta de eso, eso la hacía tan _molesta_.

.

Pero sin que ella lo supiera le había cautivado a lo largo de los años, su audacia, su madurez administrando una gran empresa como lo era _Le Gran Véfour_, pero sobre todo su belleza e inocencia, era tan inocente que a veces no se daba cuenta de cómo él la miraba cuando ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí, no estaba enamorado de Sakura, era simple atracción… o eso quería creer.

.

La atracción era demasiada, necesitaba besarla y proclamarla suya o se volvería loco tratando de no matar a cuan imbécil se dignase a verle si quiera.

.

Ella no reaccionaba aún, estaba en total shock. Tener a Sasuke Uchiha presionando su cuerpo no era para nada una broma, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que su cuerpo no hacía nada para apartarlo. Tenía una enorme necesidad de tocarle, de besarle ¡oh Dios! Cuando sus labios habían tocado los suyos casi se desmaya, había química de eso estaba segura pero… ¿solo era una atracción o su comportamiento revelaba algo más?

.

— No es casual, ni mucho menos que tengamos tantas cosas en común… —musito sobre los labios de la pelirrosa atrapando su inferior entre los suyos, ella gimió y Sasuke sonrió prepotente.

.

— No realmente, _Sa-su-ke, somos quizás de la misma textura pero el sabor es diferente _—pronuncio despacio su nombre y Sasuke bajo sus manos de su espalda rozando su cintura, pasando por sus glúteos y piernas, gruño cuando intento sentir su piel pero ella llevaba unos jeans ajustados.

.

De pronto la cargo y Sakura inconsciente enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del azabache comprobando lo inquieto que se encontraba el 'amigo' de Sasuke ante su cercanía.

.

Sasuke por su parte al sentirla de ese modo atacó sus labios en un beso pasional y algo posesivo. Sakura no se quejo de hecho le correspondió muy bien y sus manos abrazaron su cuello algo inexperta. Sasuke mordisqueo sus labios para meter su lengua dentro de su húmeda cavidad, comenzó un roce de lenguas que estaban enloqueciéndolo, Sakura tenía el sabor del chocolate, el brandi y el suyo mismo en una perfecta combinación que no quería dejar de saborear pero tuvieron que hacerlo cuando el aire comenzó a faltar.

.

Ella lo miraba entre avergonzada y excitada mientras que él solo quería continuar saboreándola. Sin perder tiempo se posesionó de su cuello lamiéndolo y mordisqueándole a su antojo, Sakura no se quiso quedar atrás y acariciaba el cabello y los tensos músculos de la espalda de Sasuke hasta que… un poco de cordura le golpeo y se obligo a separarlo de ella.

.

— ¿Qué? —espeto con la voz ronca por la excitación.

.

— Sasuke… esto está mal, suéltame —rogo pero él no hizo movimiento alguno de apartarse— ¿Te estás vengando por la humillación que te hice pasar hoy? —Cuestiono y bajo avergonzada su rostro— Quería disculparme contigo, lo siento no debí yo estaba mu-…

.

Sasuke la callo con un casto beso en sus labios antes de tomarla fuertemente de sus glúteos y colocarla sobre el enorme mesón cuadrado de mármol que se encontraba en el centro de la cocina.

.

— Acepto tus disculpas, quizás si te hubiera avisado antes no hubiéramos tenido esa discusión. Pero, no lo hago por eso Sakura —Sasuke dio un largo suspiro— me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo, me he desvivido por ti y tu ni cuenta te das de eso, pero después de probarte como lo he hecho ahora no tengo intenciones de apartarme.

.

Y como por arte de magia Sakura lo beso apasionadamente abrazándolo por el cuello a lo que Sasuke correspondió gustoso.

.

El beso se torno apasionado y Sasuke metió ambas manos en la blusa _bershka_ de la ojijade acariciando sus senos cubiertos por el brasier.

.

Sakura gimió al sentir las manos frías de Sasuke tocar su piel, él la levanto un poco y le quito la blusa y después el brasier casi con desesperación, Sakura rió ante esto y su risa fue opacada por un vergonzoso quejido de sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba expuesta a sus ojos, fue ella quien después se dedico a devorar el níveo cuello del azabache mientras que este mordisqueaba y lamia con voracidad los rosados botoncitos que adornaban sus senos.

.

Él queriendo sentir su piel aún más se quito la camisa negra que llevaba puesta dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo, Sakura tuvo que desviar disimuladamente su rostro, Sasuke era aún más atractivo sin ropa, parecía un autentico adonis, como si los Dioses griegos hubieran tallado con delicadeza aquel hermoso torso el cual quería besar y lamer hasta que cada parte de Sasuke fuera proclamado por su lengua.

.

Sakura lo abrazo y él hundió su rostro en sus pechos para después bajar sus manos y bajarle el pantalón que llevaba y dejarla con unas pequeñas braguitas azules. Sasuke sonrió y bajo su índice y medio comenzando a estimular el clítoris de Sakura con lentitud mientras la misma se aferraba a la mesa y apretaba las caderas de Sasuke con sus piernas.

.

A él le pareció demasiado tentadora su imagen y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, incluso introdujo dos dedos dentro los cuales fueron capturados por las paredes internas de Sakura haciéndole notar que estaba demasiado húmeda y excitada, ella lo beso, casi con desesperación mientras que Sasuke no paraba de acariciarla. Un hilillo de saliva rodo por la comisura de sus labios hasta su cuello, estaban devorándose y ni cuenta se daban.

.

— Sasuke… mm

.

Sakura estaba a punto de tener el primer orgasmo de la noche, incluso movía sus caderas para más estimulación, Sasuke se dio cuenta y se detuvo de inmediato ganándose un gruñido de la mujer bajo su cuerpo mostrándole una sonrisa complaciente y soberbia.

.

— Eres hermosa.

.

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro sonrojándose levemente. A Sakura esa imagen se le hizo hermosa y tomándolo por su nuca lo acerco nuevamente a ella; beso delicadamente sus labios, no era un beso como los anteriores en este transmitía los sentimientos que estaban naciendo por el Uchiha.

.

Este por su parte le correspondió de la misma forma, incluso la abrazo suavemente acariciando su cabello. Ambos se separaron y Sasuke retomo su labor en su cuello robándole suaves gemidos. Separándose un poco de su cuerpo logro deshacerse de toda su ropa quedando desnudo frente a Sakura quien lo miraba entre avergonzada y excitada.

.

Sakura quería devolverle el favor pero no se atrevía a dar el primer paso y como si Sasuke leyera sus pensamientos tomo su diestra colocándola sobre su erección, el tacto de su mano ocasionó que soltara un pequeño gruñido de placer y ella sonrió tomando la iniciativa apretando tenuemente su miembro observando su reacción, metió su pulgar a la boca mojándolo y acaricio el glande con lentitud y parsimonia.

.

Comenzó a meter su pulgar en el agujero de su pene lo más que podía mientras que el azabache la tomaba por la cintura gimiéndole muy cerca de su oreja. Ella comenzó con un vaivén, deslizando su mano de arriba hacia abajo con torpes movimientos, Sasuke solo mordió su hombro en respuesta al máximo placer que sentía. De pronto la separo abruptamente posesionándose entre sus piernas y dejando su miembro a la altura de su vagina.

.

— Sakura. No lo hagas —dijo con voz ronca.

.

— ¿Por qué? Yo quiero… —protesto llevando nuevamente sus manos a su erección pero Sasuke la aparto nuevamente haciendo una leve presión en la entrada de su centro.

.

— Estoy demasiado cerca… no podre soportarlo mucho más —farfullo sonrojado, algo que no paso desapercibido por ella.

.

La pelirrosa iba a replicarle, pero se vio interrumpida por el joven quién la beso de forma brusca, como devorándole la boca, pero a la vez capaz de transmitirle tanta ternura que le fue imposible no corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Entonces fue ahí cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en su interior que la hizo soltar un quejido dentro del beso, apretó sus puños que se encontraban alrededor del cuello de Sasuke pero era inefectivo.

.

El pelinegro rompió lentamente el beso y la miro entre tierno y sorprendió, jamás imagino que Sakura fuese virgen aún por su rudeza y convicción al hablar, por otro lado una sonrisa orgullosa se formo en sus finos labios. Ella era suya, completamente suya, había sido el primero hombre en tocarla, en besarla como lo hacía hasta ahora y se encargaría de mantenerlo así por mucho tiempo más. Porque después de probar su dulce sabor mezclado con el chocolate, el azúcar jamás le había parecido tan fascinante y adictivo como hasta ahora.

.

Permaneció ahí, inmóvil en su interior, Sakura dio un leve gritillo de dolor y se abrazo con fuerza a su cuerpo, él por su parte le correspondió acariciándole la espalda con la yema de sus dedos… como tratando de tranquilizarla, su piel era suave como la seda de pronto sintió como su pecho se humedecía y le beso el cuello, el hombro y nuevamente sus labios. Ella correspondió aturdida por el dolor que sentía rasgando inconscientemente la espalda del moreno el cual por su lado solo disfrutaba del placer que lo invadía al estar junto a ella apenas sin haberse movido.

.

— Tranquila amor…—Le susurro dulcemente besando su cien, jamás pensó que le doliese tanto, en ese momento se veía tan frágil entre sus brazos— Ya pasara.

.

De forma lenta y pausada comenzó a mover sus caderas junto a las de Sasuke, este por su lado comprendió que ya no le dolía tanto y tuvo que contenerse de las ganas de penetrarla de forma animal. Era su primera vez, y aunque lo supo tarde tenía que hacerla sentir especial e incluso amada. No era tan difícil perderse en esos ojos jade que tanto había deseado que le mirasen fijamente.

.

— S-Sasuke… —se quejo la ojijade al notar que Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y se movía de manera demasiado lenta y placentera contra sus caderas.

.

Sasuke al escucharla reacciono y sonrió de manera tierna mirándola fijamente, le besó ambas mejillas y luego los labios, Sakura lo abrazo con mucha más fuerza que antes y el beso poco a poco se volvió más apasionado, las embestidas de tornaron más veloces, la pelirrosa no sentía dolor, de hecho acompasaba sus caderas con las de él, a ella la invadía una de las más deliciosas sensaciones que jamás pensó experimentar, no esa noche y no con Sasuke Uchiha, pero aquello era lo de menos, él se estaba portando de lo más dulce con ella haciendo que su corazón comenzara a agitarse velozmente, no comprendía exactamente y entonces volvió a mirarle de reojo y casi se le atoro el aire en la garganta, las sombras hacían que sus facciones se viesen más fuertes y marcadas a la luz de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana.

.

Sus ojos estaban aún más negros y brillaban tenuemente de pura lujuria, seguramente los suyos también trasmitirían lo mismo, pero había algo más en aquellos orbes negros que no sabía descifrar con exactitud.

.

— ¡S-Sasuke! —gimió sonoramente cuando estuvo a punto de terminar.

.

Sasuke gruño cuando las paredes internas de Sakura envolvieron su miembro haciéndola aún más estrecha. Era una sensación deliciosa sentirla tan húmeda y estrecha, solo para él y por él.

.

Apretaba sus caderas con tanta fuerza que no le importaría dejar las marcas de sus dedos sobre su nívea piel, porque ella a partir de ese momento le pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie se atreviera siquiera a mirarle con otros ojos. Ella lo sentía parte de si, era como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo, sentía como cada uno de sus gemidos y gruñidos enviaban oleadas inmensas de placer a su bajo vientre.

.

El ritmo de las embestidas acelero sutilmente, ambos estaban sudados y sus respiraciones eran cada vez más erráticas. Sakura se sintió desfallecer cuando las caderas del moreno chocaron con las suyas para recibirlas nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente cuando sintió el segundo orgasmo de la noche haciéndole pronunciar sonoramente el nombre de Sasuke a todo pulmón. Él gruño y apretó sus caderas con mayor intensidad dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre su piel una vez que derramaba su pasión en el interior de la chica.

.

Sakura se dejo caer entre los brazos de su amante una vez que él salió de su cuerpo. A pesar de sentirse exhausta sintió un vacio cuando él se disponía a tomar su ropa. Lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia ella haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran entre sí. Sasuke gruño y la tomo por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo y el mesón.

.

— ¿Quieres más Sakura? —susurro contra su mejilla depositando un corto beso después.

.

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros Sasuke? Yo… —soltó atropelladamente y calló, bajo su rostro avergonzada y Sasuke comprendió, la tomo del mentón e hizo que le mirara fijamente a sus ojos.

.

— ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir como si nada? eres mía, no me tomes por mujeriego Sakura, sabes que no soy esa clase de hombre, tu eres simplemente… —calló, como buscando las palabras adecuadas— lo que siempre le ha dado sentido a mi vida. ¿Eres tan tonta como para no darte cuenta?

.

Soltó un largo suspiro y Sakura lo abrazo por la espalda hundiendo su rostro en su fornido y desnudo pecho.

.

— Sasuke yo… yo no esperaba menos de ti —farfullo nerviosamente, claro que se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba cuando estaban trabajando o cuando 'accidentalmente' se rozaban las manos. Hasta la propia Hinata le había comentado que Sasuke estaba interesado en ella, pero el cabezota no era capaz de confesarlo.

.

Sasuke sonrió y le acaricio su cabello con ternura, se separaron un momento y ambos por su lado comenzaron a colocarse sus ropas cuando, un sonido enorme los hizo voltear hacia la ventana que se encontraba más cerca. Una lluvia de fuegos artificiales adornaba la hermosa noche de Paris. Después de esos les siguió otros más parecidos a la bandera de Francia. Sakura estaba embobada con aquel espectáculo y entonces volteo a ver a Sasuke quien se carcajeaba sin control. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido y el con dificultad dejo de hacerlo.

.

— ¿Qué es lo divertido? —espeto sonrojada pensando que tal vez había hecho algo gracioso.

.

— Que con tanto trabajo hoy, mis asuntos familiares y… —elevo una ceja coquetamente mirando el mesón— se nos ha pasado esta fecha tan importante —se acerco a ella a paso apresurado y tomo su rostro con ambas manos — _Feliz año nuevo mi amor_.

.

Sakura se sonrojo ante su pronombre posesivo. Entonces recordó las palabras de Ken y Hinata antes de salir.

.

"— **Eso espero Sakura, buenas noches y **_**feliz año nuevo**_**.**

.

— **Chef, el restaurant está cerrado en su totalidad. Nos veremos mañana, que pase un **_**feliz año nuevo**_**."**

.

Tonta, como no se había acordado… No era treinta de diciembre, no. Era treinta y uno… o tal vez primero de enero de dos mil doce. Lo que quería decir que sus padres llegarían hoy, pero no le llamaron, ni nada por el estilo entonces, se separo bruscamente de Sasuke quien la miro entre desconcertado y molesto. Saco su teléfono celular y llamo a su padre. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

.

— ¿Papá? Lo siento mucho, yo no… oh bueno ¿en serio? —pero fue cortada por la voz de su padre quien le aviso que el vuelo se había retrasado por una fuerte nevada que había caído en Japón. Ella suspiro más calmada y después de unas palabras más un '_feliz año nuevo'_ a medias corto la llamada.

.

— Entonces… ¿tenemos la noche libre? —ronroneo sobre su orejita tomándola por la cintura, ella asintió y caminaron hacia la salida del restaurant.

.

— Sasuke… —lo llamo suavemente cuando el abría la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara. La miro elevando una de sus finas cejas indicándole que tenía toda su atención— Es el mejor año nuevo que he tenido en mucho tiempo…

.

Sasuke sonrió y la atrajo nuevamente entre sus brazos, recargándose levemente en su Porsche— También el mío. Aunque esto no termina aquí —ella asintió besándolo.

.

— Te amo —murmuro contra sus labios y el sonrió entre ellos.

.

— Yo también te amo —exclamo devorando sus labios como momentos atrás.

.

Ya no había motivos por los cuales negarlo… su atracción se convirtió en amor con los pasos de los años. La quería más que a nada en el mundo, si hubiera sabido que ella le correspondía, desde hace mucho tiempo se le hubiera confesado, pero se acobardo.

.

De ahora en adelante disfrutaría de su compañía, su calor, de sus caricias y sobre todo de aquel exquisito y embriagante sabor de sus labios. Porque Sakura Haruno le pertenecía por completo desde que ambos recibieron un _**año nuevo agridulce**._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo Fanfiction!**

****.

He aqui un pequeño regalo, les dejo este One-Shot medio dulzón, es mi primer Lemmon así que no sean rudas conmigo jajaja.

Besos y abrazos, que la pasen espectacular junto a sus seres queridos.


End file.
